McTucker: Camping
by XxDeathBitexX
Summary: The South Park gang invites Craig to go camping with them over the weekend, but what happens when a restless Craig and a sex-crazed Kenny just can't sleep?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS! NO, NOT EVEN BATMAN.

CAMPING - A MCTUCKER PWP

By: XxDeathBitexX

Kenny watched as Craig flopped around in his sleeping bag, restlessly. It was already midnight, after a long day of hiking and fishing, and Stan, Kyle and Cartman had already fallen fast asleep. Kenny's mind wandered as he laid a hand on Craig's side, to stop him from moving. "What the hell man? I was sleeping?" Craig whispered as loud as he could without making an actual noise. Kenny just smirked, still lost in his thoughts, "Sleeping? I thought you were impersonating a tornado." He chuckled.  
>"I was just trying to get comfortable, fucktard." Craig sat up, pulling his blue chullo cap over his messy, black hair.<br>"Why in fuck's sake are you putting on your hat? It's fuckin' pourin out there!" Kenny sat up, close to Craig,  
>"Just 'cause I feel dirty..." Craig crossed his arms, in a pouting fashion.<br>"Oh, I feel the same way." Kenny smirked as he pulled Craig on top of him, so he straddled him.  
>"Stop!" Craig blushed as he tried to squirm away, "Oh, stop strugglin', you know you're enjoyin' it." Kenny wrapped one arm around Craig's waist, while pulling Craig into a forceful kiss with the other. Craig couldn't help but move into the kiss a little more by wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck. Kenny pulled away just for a second, which concerned Craig a lot, maybe too much.<p>

"What the fuck you doin', McCormick?" Craig pulled on Kenny's oily, dirty hair. Kenny smirked as he unzipped his own parka, revealing his scarred and bruised chest. Craig softly brushed his fingers over Kenny's chest; over every little bruise, bump and scratch. Kenny let some moans out when Craig touched his deep scars. "Dude... It's like 30 degrees outside. Why'd you take off your fuckin' jacket?" Craig, laid his head on Kenny's shoulder, softly, trying to avoid laying on one of his hickeys (which wasn't too easy). Kenny chuckled, causing Craig to lift his head, "Cause thing's are about to heat up real quickly." Craig caught on and held onto Kenny's shoulders, while Kenny reached down under the covers of the sleeping bag and began to unzip his jeans, which had already grown too tight. Craig moaned a little as he pulled off his own pants.

So there they sat in the freezing cold; Craig still in his dorky batman underwear and blue sweater, and Kenny, in his... birthday suit. The only barrier was a flimsy sleeping bag. Kenny unzipped his sleeping bag so Craig could slip in. Craig crawled in, remaining in the position they were once in. Kenny stroked Craig through his stupid little geeky undies. Craig let out a few moans and grabbed Kenny's hips. "Take 'em off for me, baby." Craig whispered, seductively, causing Kenny to groan and rub against Craig. He nodded and obeyed by yanking Craig's underwear right off of him! The little Batman undies were ripped to shreds, but Craig didn't care; Within minutes Craig was drooling all over Kenny as he rode his length. "Hehe... ew..." Kenny laughed as he thrusted into Craig. Craig held a finger up to Kenny's chapped, pale lips, "Don't laugh... it hurts." Kenny couldn't help but burst out laughing, causing himself to cum all over the both of them. Kenny softly pulled out of Craig and laid him down in his sleeping bag. "Can you sleep now?" Kenny pecked at Craig's soft lips. Craig clung to the blonde's chest, and nodded softly as they both fell asleep.

~PROLOGUE~

"No dude! You go look!" Cartman laughed as he punched Kyle's shoulder. Kyle hesitantly crawled on his knees to where Kenny and Craig had been sleeping. Kyle softly and quietly lifted the top of the sleeping bag. It only took one look for Kyle to jump back and gag, he took off running out into the wilderness. Cartman and Stan stepped out of the tent to laugh their asses off, but just for a minute. Yeah, right. They were all gone for at least an hour, which gave Kenny and Craig enough time to clean themselves up and get ready for their Sunday hike. It was on their Sunday hike that Kenny and Craig made some /suspicious/ comments... Causing Kyle to cringe and Stan and Cartman to just plain out crack up. Craig was embarrassed at first, but Kenny didn't mind adding some disturbing comments...

-  
>AN: Hope it wasn't TOO bad... I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote some parts. 


End file.
